Life with the Bladebreakers
by Sezzi n Reene
Summary: Read to find out how the Bladebreakers attempt to drive everyone,especially the authors,mad!Rated for language.R
1. 1 In Which We Meet the Characters

Disclaimer: Neither myself (Sezzi) or Reene own Beyblade, but Reene does own her daggers and peppermints, although the axe was originally Kai's. We also own ourselves.

This is just for fun, and yes, it is a self-insertion. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.

#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#

Once upon a time…no, that's not it…..There once…..no, that's not it either…..Ah screw it. It's a sunny Saturday morning, the birds are singing, the grass is green, and there are extremely loud yells coming from an unidentified building (which is not flying). The loud yells continue as a blue haired teen makes a speedy exit, pursued by two teens, a boy and a girl. The boy has two-toned hair and a scarf, the girl, blue hair and wings. They both look annoyed at the bluenette, who is grinning, semi embarrassed, semi laughing his head off. The girl, finally remembering she has wings, grins evilly and takes off after the bluenette. Laughing manically, she grabs him by the ponytail.  
"Muahahahahaha!!! You cannot escape the great Sezzi's wrath Tyson!!!"  
By now the other youth has caught up with them, looking slightly flushed and very angry. He also seems to have lipstick on his face and scarf that matches the girl's perfectly.  
"Be glad that Sezzi's friend has taken my axe Tyson, or you would be missing a head." He growls.  
"How the hell was I supposed to know you were in there?" the captive protests.  
"Well gee Tyson, it is my room." Fumes the girl sarcastically.  
"How was I supposed to know he was in there?" Tyson gestures, then grins.  
"What were you doing in there Kai?" he asks innocently.  
Kai grabs Tyson's collar and lifts him off the ground by it.  
"What was going on is neither your bloody concern, nor your fucking business!" he yells, raising a fist.  
"Prozac Kai, Prozac." Tyson suggests.  
"He is using Prozac," offers Sezzi, "Otherwise you would be dead by now. Did you remember to take them today?"  
Kai raises an eyebrow.  
"Why does everyone think I'm on medication?"  
A girl with silver hair enters and says:  
"As opposed to Sezzi who everyone knows is on medication."  
"Is it my fault I have hay fever? I blame my parents personally."  
Reene blinks.  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Whatever. Is Tyson meant to be turning blue? He matches his hair."  
Kai drops him, and walks over towards Sezzi and Reene.  
"Two things: You really enjoy torturing him, don't you?" to which Sezzi nods, "and, GIVE ME BACK MY AXE!!"  
Reene looks unsurprised at Kai's words and smiles childishly at him.  
"No." he begins to growl and Tyson starts to sneak away, Sezzi grabs him.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
Tyson gulps nervously.  
"As far away as possible, as fast as possible?" he offers. Sezzi sneers.  
"Wrong, you're staying here until my fist is done with you."  
Tyson opens his mouth and gives the worst possible answer given his situation.  
"So you're sharing yourself between the Bladebreakers. Kai gets your lips and hands, and I get your fist and knee in my chest."  
Sezzi glares and begins to charge at him, but before she even gets halfway towards him, he is flat on his back with a very angry Kai beating the shit out of him. A dust cloud forms.  
Sezzi sits down and pulls out a box of popcorn. She begins to munch, offering some to Reene and Rei, who has just arrived. He asks  
"What the hell is Kai doing?"  
"Beating Tyson up, popcorn?"  
"Thanks…WHAT?!?"  
A black and white blur speeds over to the dust cloud, pulls out Kai and throws him somewhere, then kneels down next to Tyson, who is most definitely unconscious.  
"Rei likes Tyson?" Reene asks surprised.  
"Apparently."  
"Poor Max."  
Kai charges back towards Rei. Sezzi, deciding she doesn't want to be an asset to murder, grabs hold of Kai's scarf, which causes him to stop suddenly. Rei turns and glowers at them.  
"First of all, I feel for Tyson as a friend and a team member, second, Kai you bastard, what did you do to him?! Thirdly," Rei paused to take a breath, "what have you got on your face and scarf Kai, it looks like lipsti…oh" something clicks as Rei's mouth falls open, he looks baffled.  
Kai glares even more, wishing that Rei would frizzle up and die. Sezzi tightens her hold and sighs, dropping her head into her free hand.  
"Kai, as much as I would like, you can't kill them. Come on, lets get you cleaned up." and proceeds to drag an unresisting Kai off. Strangely enough, Kai seems to be trying to keep a grin off his face.  
"Have fun you two!" Reene shouts.  
"Oh we will!" Sezzi shouts back grinning.  
Rei, in the mean time, is trying to work out what the hell is going on.  
"Kai…has a girlfriend…and they're fairly serious? He has lipstick on his face that matches Sezzi's…HE'S GOING OUT WITH SEZZI?!?"  
"Took ya long enough. Even Tyson found out before you. Mind you, he did walk in on them." Reene states calmly.  
Rei just stares blankly in a random direction, until Tyson groans, and Rei comes back to reality, he looks concerned.  
"C'mon Ty, wake up!" he says shaking Tyson's shoulder.  
"FOOD!!" Reene shouts. Tyson twitches.  
"Man, he's really out, he didn't wake up for food."  
Rei glares, and Tyson shivers but does not wake up.  
"What did that bloody muscovik moron do to ya Tyson?" asks Rei.  
Reene takes off her ankle length coat and drapes it over Tyson. The black folds cover all but his face. Reene turns to Rei.  
"You'll have to carry him inside, there's no way I can, or would for that matter. Be careful of the coat, I think there's a couple of daggers in the pocket, don't look so surprised, you know I couldn't carry Tyson."  
Swallowing the comment that his surprise was less to do with carrying Tyson and more to do with the contents of Reene's pockets, Rei staggers to his feet with Tyson in his arms, Rei changes the subject back to Sezzi and Kai.  
"So, erm, did they? I mean, were they?"  
"Were they what?"  
"Erm, uh, erm, oh shit, erm, y'know, doing stuff?"  
"I don't know, I was hiding my axe…where did I put that anyway? #Chibi max taking it and locking it in his room# I believe they were exchanging saliva at some point."  
Rei looks confused.  
"They were kissing dumbass.. C'mon, dump him in his room and I shall explain the birds and the bees, oh clueless one."  
Rei now looks bemused. A loud shout is heard from down the hall. Kenny comes running towards them.  
"Max found the sugar and ate it, and he got an axe from somewhere (Reene looks furious at this) and is trying to chop Sezzi's wings off!"  
A scream comes towards them, and Sezzi flies over the top of them. A yellow and green blur comes running after Sezzi, followed by a blue and black blur. Reene sticks her foot out and trips up the first blur, which reveals a teenage boy with blond hair. Reene grabs the axe and moves out of the way as both Sezzi and the second blur, which turns out to be Kai, jump on Max and attempt to kill him. Rei considers pulling Max or Sezzi out to avoid a repeat of what happened with Tyson, speaking of which, he appears to be waking up, which distracts all but those actively participating in the fight.  
"Why is Tyson unconscious? And why were you carrying him Rei?" asks Kenny  
Rei sits Tyson down with his back against the wall and kneels down beside him before replying.  
"He annoyed Sezzi and Kai, as to why I was carrying him, Reene wouldn't and no-one else was there." unfortunately for Rei the blush on his face seems to alter his story. Tyson's eyes open, and he looks around blearily.  
"What…what happened? Ow, my head!" he rubs his temples and his eyes come into focus.  
"Kai beat you up, are you ok?" asks Rei.  
"Fine, I guess. What's this?" he touches Reene's coat. It still covers most of him.  
"My coat." supplies Reene, half looking at him, half at the fight.  
"Man, it weighs a ton, what have you got in it?"  
"Three throwing daggers, two normal daggers, five unsent death threats (A/N for Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Cornelius and a boy who goes to our school, read our other fic to find out why #shameless plug#), and a bag of peppermints." says Reene calmly, still looking at the fight. Finally bored she reaches forward and pulls a slightly battered Max out of the pile.  
"T-thanks Reene." he pants, grinning. Reene looks annoyed and shakes his shoulders roughly.  
"Never, EVER, take my axe again kid, or you will lose your manhood, and I'm not joking."  
Kai and Sezzi stop fighting once they realise that Max isn't there. Max grins.  
"Ah, I'll be going now." he flees. Kai looks at Tyson and sneers, Tyson moves behind Rei and Reene.  
"Hide me." he whimpers. Rei looks at him, he looks and sounds terrified.  
Sezzi slaps Kai round the back of the head.  
"Behave you."  
Kai mock glares at her, and rubs the spot where she hit him.  
"What was that for?"  
"You want to scare Tyson? Leave him alone. He'll be convinced that you're planning something and become paranoid."  
Kai looks thoughtful, then grins (A/N Scary)  
"You're evil, did you know that?"  
"Yup, but that's why you like me."  
Max, rather stupidly, shouts out "I bet that's not the only reason!" while eyeing Sezzi up.  
Understandably, this causes Sezzi to get very, very mad. Which then causes her to try and kill Max, which causes him to run for his life, which causes everyone else to get out of the way, which causes Sezzi to trip over them, which causes her to get even more angry, which causes Reene to begin eating her peppermints in anticipation of a fight, which causes Kai to restrain Sezzi, which causes Sezzi to calm down, which causes Reene to sigh in disappointment, which causes everyone else to sigh in relief, which causes Sezzi to glare and say:  
"I know where you sleep."


	2. 2 In Which Everyone Falls Out

Sezzi: HI!!! I'm here to thank reviewers. Reene would be here, but she had to go. Something about killing Cornelius……oh well.  
disiswierdmiconfused: lol, nice name, thanks, we try. You still up for watching Princess Mononoke with us? Cyaz.  
MrsKaiHiwatari: Thanks! Glad you like it. Another 2 chapters posted. That enough?  
Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT OURSELVES!!!! GOT IT?!?  
"kwegi" = speech  
'kwegi' = thoughts  
{_kwegi_} = Sezzi's comments  
[_kwegi_] = Reene's comments  
(_kwegi_) = both our comments  
$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£

Chapter 2

"Peppermint Kenny?" offers Reene, unsurprised at her friends outburst - why should she be worried, she's got an axe.  
"Kai, Sezzi, Rei?" she offers them round but skims past Max. "You've had enough sugar for today, I reckon."  
"Aww!" Max's protests fall on deaf ears, Reene has turned back to Rei, Tyson and Kenny. Rei has his hand on Tyson's arm, who doesn't seem to have noticed, he has his head in his hands and is trembling, Kenny is looking on anxiously.  
"What happened?" he asks.  
Kai begins to pull Sezzi through an unidentified door, she begins to struggle.  
"Lemme go! Now!"  
Kai puts his hand over her mouth, smiles {_ Scary_}, then takes it away. Sezzi grins and follows him out.  
"What just happened?" asks Max. Reene kneels beside Tyson and Rei, and tries to make Tyson lift his head. Whilst she does this Rei shakes his shoulder gently.  
"C'mon Ty, they've both gone, you've gotta get up."  
Max looks irritated, he taps Rei on the arm.  
"Why are you both ignoring us? What happened to Tyson? And finally, WHAT ARE SEZZI AND KAI DOING!?!?" he shouts the last bit when Reene continues to ignore him, and Rei doesn't turn either.  
Kenny turns to look at Max, and raises an eyebrow (_ we think. We're not sure because we can't see, but he sounds like he has_)  
"Well gee, what do you think? What do people who are, effectively, together usually do?"  
"I dunno, hold hands?"  
"You really are naïve, aren't you?" #sweatdrop#  
Max blinks and decides to ignore Kenny as he seems to be making little or no sense.  
"So, what are they doing Reene?"  
"Why are you asking me? I don't know, nor do I want to." Reene has still got her back to Max.  
Some strange noises are coming from behind the door { _Get your minds outta the gutter!!_}. Kai falls out, with a pillow zooming towards his face. He is, to say the least, dishevelled. He has lost his scarf [ _!_ ] {_ Where'd Joe go?_} and his belt is loose [_!!_]  
{_ #drools# hmmmm, boxers or briefs I wonder...?_}, his hair is sticking up at stranger angles than usual, but strangely enough, he is grinning. He looks up and spots them all, he goes bright red. [No, his triangles don't go purple] {Damn}  
Everyone stares in shock, not only had he been grinning, but now he was blushing! Kenny looks out the window.  
'No black clouds, red sky, rivers of blood, fires of hell, horsemen of the apocalypse – No, the world isn't ending. Bloody hell!'  
Tyson whimpers and hides behind Rei. Reene raises an eyebrow and asks  
"Do we want to know what you to were doing in there?" whilst eyeing Kai's current state of dress.  
Sezzi sticks her head round the door, and says, rather unconvincingly,  
"We were having a pillow-fight."  
Max perks up at this "Really? Can I join?"  
"Umm, no."  
"Awww, why?"  
"Because."  
Rei decides to step in before it erupts into an argument and asks  
"Why won't you come out from behind the door?"  
"Because."  
"Because is not an answer."  
"Yes it is."  
"No it's not."  
"Why did you guys look so shocked?"  
"Beca…stop changing the subject."  
"You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?"  
"Nope."  
#sigh# "On your own head be it."  
Sezzi steps out from behind the door and the boys' mouths drop open. Max also gets a nosebleed, and Kenny faints. {_So that leaves Rei and Kai staring...but Kai's already seen this so that just leaves Rei staring_}. Reene rolls her eyes and yanks on Rei's ponytail. Though their actions are justified, as Sezzi is currently wearing a short, white, sleeveless top, and fairly short shorts. She looks fairly uncomfortable.  
"Can I have my shirt back Kai?"  
"What shirt?" he asks innocently  
"The shirt that is currently in your hand."  
"Oh, that shirt."  
"Yes, that shirt. Can I have it back?"  
"No."  
"Why not?  
"Because I think you look better without it."  
"Pervert. Ty, can I nick one of yours?"  
Tyson whimpers.  
"I'll take that as a yes then."  
Kai looks amused at Tyson's expression, then realises what she said.  
"You nick Tyson's shirts?" he growls out.  
"Yup, he doesn't wear them, so he lets me have them."  
"TYSON'S shirts."  
"Ye-es, as he's the only one who owns them."  
Kai raises an eyebrow  
"What? Rei's only got those Chinese things, Max only has T-Shirts and Kenny actually wears his shirts. And you only have those sleeveless T-Shirt things. Plus I like Ty's shirts."  
"Reene's?"  
"Leave my shirts out of it." growls the girl.  
"Reene's shirts are too morbid and black, plus they're T-Shirts."  
Sezzi went back into the room. Kai follows, grinning. Sezzi slams the door in his face, he is now suffering a similar ailment to that of Max, but unlike the blond teen Kai gets annoyed and stalks off. This leaves Reene standing in the corridor with four boys, one unconscious, one standing, still staring gormlessly at a closed door and one whimpering in the corner with his eyes covered. Reene rolls her eyes and solves the easiest problem, Rei's.  
She kicks him in the shin.  
"Ow, what did you do that for?" Rei rubs his leg, knowing Reene her boots will have metal toecaps.  
"Wake up Kenny, now please. Max, go and sort yourself out. I'll sort out Tyson."  
Max walks out dejectedly [_is that a word?_] {_yes_}. Rei kneels by Kenny and shakes his shoulders until he opens his eyes.  
"Wha! Oh, Rei." Kenny sits up, meanwhile Reene -sorts out- Tyson, or more accurately she grabs him by the shoulders, pulls him to his feet and shakes him.  
"Pull yourself together you idiot. It's not like you haven't been hit by Kai before."  
Tyson looks down, his eyes are starting to water. Forgetting Kenny, Rei jumps to his feet, furious at Reene, fists balled. Kenny and Reene are surprised, to say the least, at his outburst.  
"Leave him alone you bully!"  
"Er, Rei, I didn't do anything, plus I'm sure Tyson is quite capable of defending himself."  
"Let him go Reene."  
"Sure, whatever." Reene releases her hold on Tyson and stalks off. Tyson crumples against the wall. He's still standing, but barely. Kenny notices one of the larger wounds on Tyson's arm.  
"What happened? I'm going to get the first aid kit." Kenny runs out leaving Tyson and Rei alone in the corridor. Rei's earlier anger vanishes now that he sees Tyson's face. Streaked with tears and ash pale, to say that he looks like death warmed up would be unkind to death, the whole image shocks Rei.  
"Can you walk?"  
The bluenette nods and pulls himself to his feet, he takes a few painful steps forward. Rei hovers at his side. A slight ridge in the carpet means that Tyson trips, Rei catches him just as the caped head hits his chest. Tyson clings to Rei's shirt and begins to sob silently, he shudders under Rei's hand on his back. Both boys sink into a knelling position on the floor. A blush begins to rise on Rei's face, and this is how Kenny finds them when he returns five minutes later.  
"Ummm, am I interrupting something?" asks Kenny  
"No, 'unfortunately…bad thoughts!'. I dunno why, but Tyson's really upset about this. Kai went to far this time."  
"I'll say, look at him. I can't believe Sezzi let this happen!"  
"Neither can I, I thought she was better than that."  
"Leave Sezzi out of it." Murmurs a muffled voice from Rei's chest. "She didn't do anything."  
"Exactly! She didn't help you, and don't you say she couldn't of, because you know as well as I do that she could easily restrain Kai!" Rei says, beginning to shout.  
Tyson looks up at Rei and says  
"She didn't do anything because I didn't want her to. If she had intervened on my part she would have gotten hurt, and her relationship with Kai would have suffered."  
"I DON'T CARE!!! IF SHE WAS A HALF-WAY DECENT FRIEND SHE…she's standing behind me isn't she?"  
"Yes she is…was. She's gone now." Kenny says, "She ran off in the direction of the garden. That was really mean Rei."  
"How was I to know she was standing behind me?"  
Kenny looks up from where he is bandaging Tyson's arm.  
"You shouldn't have said it anyway. She has her reasons for not joining in the fight, and Tyson has his for not asking for her help, or Reene's, whom you seem to have forgotten was there as well. Frankly, it's none of our business."


	3. 3 In Which Max Discovers Kai CAN Feel

Sezzi: YAY! Chapter 3!  
Disclaimer: we no own, you no sue.

Chapter 3

Max wanders in, he's washed the blood off his face and looks mildly amused (_but considering this is Max, his grin goes from ear to ear._),that is, until he spots Rei, Tyson and Kenny, he now looks confused.  
"Er, is anyone going to try and explain this?"  
Silence.  
"Damn, well maybe you know why Sezzi is up a tree, Kai is beating up a different tree, and why Reene is sharpening her axe on the roof."  
Once again, silence.  
"Okay, do any of you remember how to talk?"  
Rei manages a reasonable attempt at a Kai Death Glareä in Max's direction  
"Go away Max."  
"But…"  
"GO!!"  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." Max walks outside. There is a boot hanging over the doorway, as Max walks towards it, it moves out of the way. It is evidently on a foot, which is attached to someone's leg.  
"Reene?" Max spots the girl sitting on the top of the porch. The boot, foot and leg all belong to her.  
"The one and only. What do you want?" Reene is running a dagger between her fingers, the axe lies across her lap.  
"Will you tell me something?"  
"I might, but you have to come up." Max looks at the wall, he has no idea of how Reene got up there.  
"Err, I can't get…"  
Reene sighs, "Forget it, I'll come down." She does, literally, come down, straight off the front of the porch. She lands catlike before Max.  
"What do you want Max?"  
"An explanation. No-one tells me anything."  
"As you wish. Kai is annoyed with you, Tyson and Rei, and quite probably Sezzi. Sezzi is annoyed with you, Tyson and Rei. Rei is annoyed with Sezzi, Kai and Kenny, and possibly me. As for you and Kenny, I'm not sure."  
"I'm fine, umm, why does Rei hate you?"  
"I kinda tried to shake some sense into Tyson, he wasn't best pleased." Reene wisely leaves her prediction about the two unsaid.  
"Oh." Max frowns as the information sorts itself out.  
"Go ask Sezzi, but be careful, that's an apple tree she's up." Reene grins, looking in the tree's direction.  
"What's that supposed to mean Reene? Reene?"  
The silver haired youth has vanished, Max heads towards the tree.  
"Sezzi?"  
#THWOCK# An apple core hits Max on the forehead.  
"Oh, that's what Reene meant." Max mutters, then speaks normally. "C'mon Sezzi, I just want to talk."  
#THWOCK# A second apple core flies towards Max.  
"Do you want to come down? Please?"  
#THWOCKTHWOCKTHWOCKTHWOCK# Max is now lying under a large pile of apple cores.  
"I'll take that as a no then."  
An apple comes flying down. Written on it is Well nah. Somehow, she has managed to still convey sarcasm.  
"OK, OK, I get the picture."  
Max wanders off down the garden. A loud #THUD# followed by a string of curses in English, Japanese and Russian catches his attention. Following the sound, he comes across Kai trying to beat the shit out of a large oak tree. Max decides to risk it and ask Kai what was going on.  
'Target sighted. Approach with caution…I watch too many movies.'  
Max slowly walks towards Kai and calls out to him  
"What did the tree ever do to you?"  
Kai whirls around. Spotting Max he growls, but doesn't decide to actually kill him.  
Max blinks. "Hey are you ok? You're not trying to kill me."  
Kai seems to be fighting an internal battle on whether he should tell Max anything. Finally…  
"No." he grinds out.  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
Kai punches the tree, his knuckles are bleeding.  
"No…" he pauses in his attack and sits down heavily on the ground. Max takes in the haggard face, the lack of scarf and the bloodied knuckles of his captain and sits down just outside the reach of Kai's arm, better safe than dead…  
"Have you seen Sezzi?" Kai asks  
"Sorta. She's sitting in a tree back there." Max waves at the tree, and some of the leaves rustle.  
"Did she say anything about me?"  
"No."  
"She hates me." Kai buries his head in his hands.  
"In that case she hates everyone then, cos all she did was throw apple cores at me. Oh, and an apple."  
Kai doesn't respond. He seems to really believe that Sezzi hates him. His shoulders are shaking, though only slightly.  
"Ok Kai, you're scaring me. C'mon, Sezzi doesn't hate you. Me, probably, Rei, most definitely, but you, nah, no way."  
Kai looks up, sniffing slightly. "Y'think?"  
His eyes are puffy, and shining more than usual, but are open to his emotions. They are filled with hope, but it is overshadowed by despair.  
"I know. Off you go, she's over there." He says, pushing Kai in the direction of the apple tree.  
Watching him walk off, Max waits till he's sure Kai can no longer hear him, and says  
"Oh. My. God." And faints.


	4. 4 In Which Several Things Happen

Reene typed this one up, I just corrected the spelling. And added my comments.

£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$

Chapter 4

Sezzi is sitting in the tree, hugging Kai's scarf, she closes her eyes and pretends he's there, no Max, no bloody questions and definitely no bloody Rei Kon. She'd been nasty to Max, but so what? He'd stopped her fantasy, the real world sucked at the moment. [_How the hell did I end up having to write this?_] {_You volunteered}_  
"Sezzi?" a voice calls up into the tree, Sezzi ignores it, in her depression she fails to realize that it's Kai, she also fails to hear the next thing that he says.  
"If you don't answer I'm coming up!" as she didn't hear this there is, of course, no way that she can reply to it, Kai starts up the tree, it's not an easy climb and too late Kai realizes that Sezzi probably just flew up, he hits his head on a branch, Sezzi definitely hears the string of curses Kai lets forth. [_and fifth and sixth and #Reene gets strangled by Sezzi#_] {_That was a lame pun, even for you._}  
"Kai?" Kai manages to pull himself up beside Sezzi; he smiles slightly and rubs his head.   
"You could have come down."  
"I didn't hear you, here this is yours." she holds out his scarf, which he takes and puts on.  
"You're not mad with me?" he asks she shakes her head.  
" No, are, are, you mad with me?" she manages to stutter out. Kai looks startled, [_I'll write it but it won't make sense_] {_#squeals#_}  
"Never" he whispers into her ear, then looks down at his hands.  
"I think we could both do with a cleanup, lets go back inside." Sezzi nods and jumps straight off the branch. Kai swears (_again_), startled, then descends in a more normal style.  
Dropping the last few feet to the ground, Kai lands and looks around whilst brushing off his hands. He spots Sezzi and walks over to her, holding out his hand. Sezzi spots the blood on his knuckles, glares and grabs his hand to inspect the damage. She sighs and says  
"I think you may be worse off than the tree" Kai grins sheepishly.  
"C'mon, let's go and get you cleaned up" she flips her hand round so that it's resting in Kai's. They intertwine fingers and walk off.  
Reene watches them, smiling. As soon as she realizes this later fact she scowls and stalks off to wake Max up.  
"Oi! Ger up or I'll drag you in by the ankles!" Reene backs up her statement by slapping Max around his face and shaking his shoulders, he comes round.  
"He was............ crying" he whimpers, trying to fend off Reene's slaps, Reene for her part does stop slapping him when she hears him talk.  
"What did you say?" Reene lets go of Max's shoulder.  
"Kai was crying."  
"You're joking." Reene is wide eyed. Max shakes his head.  
"I wish I was Reene."  
"(_insert several nice words here_)!! I guess this means no normality on their part any time soon." Max is suitably confused.  
"The longer they're like this the less normal they are, this mushy stuff's sickening."  
"Okay........" Max stares at his hands trying to think of a suitable reply. "Why,......er?" He looks up, Reene has successfully vanished again, [_and I'm not telling how na na na na na_] surprised, he looks around the garden to try and see where the silver haired teen went, no luck.  
Max now notices something he missed before, Reene's hand has left red marks on his t-shirt.

Reene appears in the kitchen behind Sezzi and Kai, they are................ Busy, or as Reene puts it:  
"Do you two ever stop examining each others tonsils?" Both whirl round- they look more than a little pissed off,  
"When'd you come in?!?!" asks Kai, Reene answers whilst searching through a random cupboard   
"About a second ago, where are the plasters? Oh and where's Ty? He has my coat." Reene keeps her arms out of Kai and Sezzi's sight.  
"Er.................. cupboard in the bathroom and down there somewhere, Kai tells her.  
"And yes, we do, "Sezzi points out, "Otherwise we wouldn't be able to talk to you."  
Reene blinks, thinks about it then glares. Kai grins at Sezzi, then thinks of something,   
"Why do you want plasters?"  
"None of you're business." Kai looks fairly miffed with her answer, and decides to ignore everyone. Reene, seeing that no one is bothering her, walks off to get the plasters. Sezzi, now deciding that she's fed up with being ignored wanders off in a random direction, leaving Kai alone in the kitchen.  
Rei had shouted at Kenny after realizing that the younger boy was telling him off for something that up until a few seconds ago they had both been doing, because of this shouting Rei had ended up finishing the bandaging of Tyson by himself. (_Please note to do this he will be using the first aid box Reene is currently looking for_)  
"Just one more to do Ty" Says Rei, finishing a large cut on his Knee and moving to one on his ankle. {_how Kai got Ty's ankle we may never know_}  
"Leave it Rei, it's fine!" protests Tyson. Rei raises an eyebrow sceptically.  
"Ok I'll leave it, but you need to get some rest."  
"Aww!"  
"Can you walk?" Asks Rei ignoring Tyson's protests  
"Cos if you can't I'll have to carry you again." ' I wish- Bad, bad thoughts Rei- stop thinking like this '  
Rei however manages to make what he says aloud sound mocking, this persuades Tyson to get up [_and leave my coat where?!_]  
"I'm fine Rei, I'm getting up." he says and then stands, his progress down the corridor is a painfully slow limp, Rei hovers beside him, concerned and as one thing leads to another about half a second later Tyson says this:  
"Put me down Rei Kon! Right now!" and thinks this: ' ....Although I don't actually mind too much ............... what the hell am I thinking?!?!?' Tyson begins to glare at thin air and crosses his arms, Rei looks down and starts to chuckle, which causes Sezzi to look up from her book {Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, hurray!} Spotting them she smiles and says  
"Aww, cute ......................... NOO! Not Sirius!!" Rei blinks and carries on walking, until Tyson kicks him and asks  
"What about Sirius?"  
(_For our more absent-minded readers we will now explain where everyone (and everything of concern) is:  
Sezzi- At one end of a corridor, sitting reading.  
Rei- a few feet from Sezzi, standing.  
Tyson- being carried by Rei, possibly sulking.  
Reene's coat- other end of corridor, doing whatever it is that coats do.  
First aid box- See Reene's coat.  
Kai- In the Kitchen, sulking.  
Reene- trying to find first aid box and coat.  
Max- In the garden recovering from shock.  
Kenny-Umm............... somewhere?  
Back to the story!!_)  
"He's....... he's dead!!!"  
"WHAT?!?!" [_Argh! My apologies for the awful mushy-ness of this chappie_]

£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£

What's that I see in the distance? No, it couldn't be. Could it? It is! My god, it's a plot!

Lol


	5. 5 In Which Sezzi Sets Her Plans In Motio...

Reene's making me type all these up.  
Mysterious person: Oh shut up and type.  
Who're you?  
Mysterious person: I'm Aari, duh.  
O…kay, you seen Taru?  
Aari: No. Write. Now.  
Ok, ok, jeeze.

Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade or anything else that you recognise. We do own ourselves though.

Chapter 5

Rei stares as Tyson and Sezzi burst into tears.  
"C'mon guys, he's just a fictional character."  
"So?" reply both. Rei almost drops Tyson from the venom in their voices.  
"I can't believe you just got to read it Sezzi, and what did you mean by 'Aww, cute'?" (_We'd of thought that was obvious but…_)  
"Yeh?"  
"Exactly what it sounds like. You two would make a really good couple y'know."  
The blush fest is interrupted by a strange looking teen walking in. He is wearing a green tank top and…black spandex shorts? Sezzi closes her book. "Wrong fic Heero."  
Heero nods and raises an eyebrow.  
"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."  
He nods and raises the other eyebrow.  
"Yes I'll visit soon. Now off with you."  
Tyson scratches his head. "What just happened…WHOA!" Rei drops him. Tyson is now lying in a heap on the floor.  
"Oh sorry, are you okay?" asks Rei dropping beside him, Sezzi chips in.  
"I'd say your arms got tired and you dropped him. Now take him to his room." She commands.{_…and then clean my room and clear the gutters and then wage war on America single-handedly and then buy me Microsoft and do my homework and…#gets strangled by Reene#_} Rei obeys and carries Tyson to his room, he puts Tyson on the bed, and turns to walk out. At the last second he turns and speaks awkwardly. "She was joking…about us I mean…wasn't she?"  
"That's what you'd like to think…muahahahaha…." A disembodied voice says.  
"How does she do that?" asks Tyson  
"Dunno, but she was joking, y'know?" Rei slips out of the room before his eyes betray his true feelings. This leaves Tyson lying on the bed with his thoughts 'he doesn't like me…..'  
"REI NO BAKA!!!" Sezzi shouts from outside the window. She then proceeds to curse and rant in several languages, causing a plane to swerve and several birds to fly away. Remarkably, Tyson fails to notice this.  
'Man, I didn't even tell him, I didn't even speak goddammit! But he was the one who said that we couldn't…' "Aw, fuck." Tyson buries his head in his hands. There is a knock at the door.  
"Tyson?" Max's voice calls out. Then he screamed. This is because Reene had just jabbed him in the ribs. {_Why she did this I'm not certain._}[_I know_]  
"Where's the first aid kit?" she asks  
"Ummmmm, Rei had it last."  
"Oh great." Reene heads towards the front door.  
"Huh?" Max is confused [_Once again._]{_Shut up you._}, so as he follows Reene, she explains. (_For some unknown reason_)  
"The last time I saw Rei was about a second ago, he charged past me………crying."   
"Oh…er…why do you want the first aid kit?"  
"I need some bandages."  
"Why?" "Not telling."  
"Why?"  
"Cos."  
"WHY?"  
Reene sighs in exasperation. "Okay, I can't be arsed to ignore you. My arm is bleeding."  
"Why?"  
"There's a shard of tile in it." {_Reene's fist is clenched_}  
"Why?"  
"I fell off the roof." {_Now she's gritting her teeth_}  
"What were you doing on the roof?"  
"Falling off." {_OOOO, lookit! Her eye is twitching!_}  
"Why were you falling off?"  
"Because I lost my balance." {_Now she's staring to shake! Dude!_}  
"Oh. Why were you on the roof anyway?"  
"Because I like it on the roof." {_She's gonna blow aaany second now._}  
"Why?"  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THERE!!" Reene yells then storms off for a few steps and disappears. {_Thar she blows!!_}

Pretty Stars

Rei is sitting beneath the tree, crying. Sezzi flips upside down and pokes him. He looks up, wiping his eyes.  
"What?"  
"If you like him that much, why don't you tell him you twat." [_I would like to point out that Rei is not a pregnant fish Sezzi._] {_#sticks tongue out# Dun care, he's still a twat._}  
"Er, how bout cos he's straight?" Rei replies sorrowfully.  
"No he's not."  
"He's not?"  
"He's not. God, you really are dense."  
Rei scowls as Sezzi forcibly escorts him to Tyson's room, pushes him in, and locks the door behind him. She rubs her hands and walks off, a smug grin on her face. [_Has it occurred to you how evil she is?_] {_You mean they only just noticed?_}  
Tyson is sitting on the bed, head resting in his hands. He looks up and focuses on the black haired teen.  
"Rei? Er, what happened?" He frowns slightly as Rei doesn't answer. "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to open the freaking door."  
"Why?"  
"Cos Sezzi's locked me in."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
Tyson looks hurt. "Do you really hate me that much?"  
"What?" Rei looks shocked.  
"You can't stand to be around me for ten minutes."  
"What?! I never…" Rei trails off as Tyson hides his face in his hands. A sob escapes his mouth, then a mumbled comment that isn't supposed to be heard.  
"Great, now on top of everything else, he hates me. Great."  
Rei steps toward his friend. "I really don't hate you Ty." [_Hm, maybe Rei should replace 'don't hate' with a certain word beginning with 'l'._]  
"Then why are you so eager to go?" Tyson keeps his head down so his voice is muffled.  
"Because…"  
Tyson looks up. "Because what? Why do you hate being with me?"  
"Not with you, just alone with you."  
"What? Why?"  
"You'd hate me after ten minutes." They've now been arguing for five. "Why?"  
"I can't explain."  
"Try?"  
Rei looks towards the window, open. He steps towards Tyson, and lifts his chin with his hand. He brings their lips together in a light kiss, then he turns away and steps towards the window. {_Dammit! Forgot about that!_} Tyson gasps in shock, he can't see Rei's face. The black haired teen speaks softly_._ "Well there's my explanation Tyson, you'll probably hate me forever now. I'm going."  
Tyson stands awkwardly, and grabs the other boy's shoulder  
"Rei, wait." He says as he pulls Rei round to face him. "My turn to start the kiss." [_Once again I end up writing the sappy bit-eurrgh!_] They wrap their arms round each other and lower themselves into a sitting position on the bed. Unfortunately for the both of them their lips are still locked together when someone unlocks the door and enters.  
"Hey Tyson, I brought you some lun…" Max's jaw drops, as does the plate he is holding. He stars at the two of them. They move to sitting separately but Tyson puts his head on Rei's shoulder. Max does a very good impression of a goldfish. {_I can do that too!!! #runs round doing fish impressions#_}[_Oh god, who gave you sugar?_] {_Aari did. #said person glares at Sezzi#_}

More Pretty Stars

Reene appears besides Sezzi.  
"Your setup time's improving.  
Sezzi grins, "They kissed?"  
"Yes, two hours ten after you thought they liked each other."  
"YAY! Go me!" Sezzi cheers.  
"You are now officially the worlds greatest meddler." Mocks Reene before vanishing.

Yay! Finished!  
Aari: Oh joy.  
Back again?  
Aari: You have an alarm clock. Reene don't.  
You and those bloody clocks. Buh-Bi people!

Sezzi =.= _  
_


	6. 6 In Which Several New People Enter

Reene: Er, hi I have the keyboard today, but I'll let Sezzi correct my spelling  
Aari: You always do.  
Reene: When did you come back?  
Aari: When you got that new alarm clock, what exactly did you do to the old one anyway?  
Reene: .............it involved a penknife.  
Aari: oh, you really hated it didn't you?  
Reene: Yes, but on with the fic, chapter six already, wow! Kai walks into the corridor towards his room. He spots Max with a pile of broken crockery [_and smashed sandwich_] at his feet.  
"Errr Max, you might want to pick that up" Max doesn't respond. "Max?"  
#THUNK# Max faints landing at Kai's feet.  
"Okaaaaay. Riight." Kai looks into the room, sees Tyson and Rei, blinks and backs away down the corridor. Unfortunately, there is a wall behind him.  
#THUD#  
A string of curses follow, which attracts the attention of Kenny.  
"What happened to you?"  
"I walked into the wall."  
"How could you miss it?"  
"I was walking backwards."  
"Why?" Kai points through the door. Kenny looks.  
"So?"  
"So I've just found out my best friend is gay!"  
"You didn't know Rei was gay?!"  
"Of course I did!!"  
"Then............"  
"I was talking about Tyson!"  
"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei shouts, then slams the door.  
"So much for secrets." murmurs Rei in Tyson's ear as he sits back down on the bed.  
"Y, you're n, not going to let Kai in are you?" asks Tyson, falling back to his earlier terror, Rei protectively puts his arms around the younger boy's shoulders.  
"Not if you don't wasn't to see him."[_Erk more soppy stuff_]  
"Not at the moment."{_They seem to be ignoring the fact that Kai said Ty was his best friend_}[_I am currently protesting that it is always me who has to write the sappy paragraphs_]{_I'll do it then_}  
"Okay then." Rei tightens his grip. [_Don't cut off the circulation Rei_]"It's a good job 'cos I'd probably have to kill him."  
Tyson giggles [_Er.....boys don't usually giggle Sezzi_]{_So?_} "I'd like to see you try without Sezzi trying to kill you. Which reminds me, I hafta thank her."  
"Me too, I think I'll leave her out of my revenge."  
"Good, I don't want to hafta hurt you for messin' with my imouto"[_this is where a question of Sezzi's age arises_]{_And it shall stay unanswered, because pixi years don't match up with human years very well_}  
"I'll bear [_is that the right sort of bear?_] that in mind love." Ty smirks.  
"See that you do." Ty smirks "Now, c'mere you." he guides the taller teens head towards his, what immediately follows should be rather obvious, and if it's not you shouldn't know anyway. Needless to say they are enjoying themselves. Reene appears, spots them, and looks disgusted.  
"Damn, wrong room!" and she disappears.  
"What just happened?" asks Tyson, his head beside Rei's, his hand on the Nekojin's long hair.  
"Dunno." replies Rei, they [_well to put it simply they kiss, but a repeat of this action makes me feel sick so we will change scenes_]  
  
Stars that Sezzi misinterprets as pretty  
  
Reene reappears in the kitchen with her axe, surprising everyone except Sezzi, who is used to it, and Max, who is still unconscious.  
"How do you do that?!?" asks Kai after recovering from jumping out of his skin.  
"Do what?"  
"Appear like that"  
"Practice." Kai slams his head on the table.  
"Kai?" Sezzi asks.  
"Hmm?"  
"Don't wreck the furniture."  
A phone rings, where it is beyond anyone's guess, except Reene's. She pulls a mobile out of the air above Kai's head, and answers it.  
"Hello?....................Oh, hi Tala." She says the second bit brightly which causes Sezzi to chant:  
"Reene's got a boy friend, Reene's got a boy friend......" which causes Reene to try and strangle Sezzi, which causes Kai to glare threateningly at Reene, which causes Reene to frown, then disappear phone and axe in hand.  
The boys' questions come all at once.  
"Where'd the phone come from?"  
"Was that Tala?"  
"Why was Tala calling Reene?"  
"How did Tala get Reene's number?"  
"If you stop asking questions I can tell you!" shouts Sezzi, the questions stop.  
"Subspace, yes, because they like each other but won't admit it, and because she gave it to him,  
Duh!"  
"Oh!" comes the unanimous reply  
"So how'd they meet?"  
"How long have they known each other?"  
"Is it a good idea to let two psychos communicate?" Sezzi glares at Rei.  
"Reene's not a psycho, she's a homicidal maniac."  
"Oh that makes me feel so much better!" is the sarcastic reply  
"Rei, leave her be." surprisingly it is not Kai who stands up for her, but Tyson. Everyone, minus Sezzi, stares at him in shock. The nekojin gives up  
"Fine." Now everyone is staring at Rei in shock, except Sezzi  
"Thanks Ty!"  
"No problem, now go tidy your room it's a tip."  
"But I don't wanna!"  
"Tough, go tidy."  
"But I like my mess where it is."  
"Yeah? Well I don't, tidy or no sweets."  
"Fine." she walks out  
"Are you bossing my girlfriend around?" Kai's eyes narrow  
#gulp# "N, no Kai."  
A shoe comes out of nowhere and hits Kai on the head, followed by  
"LEAVE, HIM, ALONE!!"  
Ironically the shoe is one of Kai's, Tyson holds back a giggle. [_What did I say about boys and giggling?_]{_Does it look like I care?_} Kai glares, Tyson hides behind Rei, who glares back. Another shoe is thrown, it hits Rei's forehead, bounces off, hits Kai's forehead and lands in between them. It is Kai's other shoe, there is a note attached, it reads:  
  
If you lot don't make up soon I'm locking you in a room and broadcasting it all over the world, a la Big Brother  
Sezzi  
P.S; Kai, why were your shoes in my room?  
  
"When exactly did you and Ty come in Rei?" asks Kenny.  
"Just as Reene left, any idea where she went?" Replies Rei, still glaring at Kai.  
"No, why?" Asks Max sitting up at the table.  
"We found the first aid kit and her coat [_Yay!_]" says Ty, holding up the offending items.  
"Oh, okay."  
"You should probably stop glaring at Kai, Rei. Sezzi will carry out her threat." Kenny says looking up from Dizzi. Rei scowls, but stops glaring and turns back to Tyson.  
"Should we go find her?"  
"Sure." Tyson replies, smiling at Rei as he limps towards the door.  
"Oh, no you're not hurting yourself even more walking!" laughs Rei, picking up Tyson and carrying him out, a shout can be heard down the corridor.  
"REI NO BAKA PUT ME DOOOWN!!!!!!!" everyone else laughs.  
There's a knock at the door. Kai gets up and opens it. Tala is standing outside. Kai slams the door. Tala knocks. Kai opens the door. Kai slams the door. Tala knocks. Kai opens the door. Kai slams the door. This goes on until Reene appears. She opens the door, lets Tala in, and scowls at Kai.  
"?!?!? Reene, why did you let that psycho in?"  
"Good afternoon to you too Kai." Murmurs Tala before turning to Reene.  
"Do you have it........?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I have it back?"  
"Sure, lets go get it" Reene grabs Tala's wrists and they both disappear, Kai swears.  
"Fucking bloody girl, elf- whatever the fuck she is!"  
"I hope you weren't referring to me." says Sezzi.  
"No! Reene."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Ah."  
Max walks in "Whoa, you could cut the tension in here with a knife."[_Seems like a good idea,now where's my dagger?_]{_No Reene._}  
"That's overused. What are you doing?" asks Sezzi. Max thinks for a second.................  
"I don't know."  
"Cool! Me neither, fun isn't it?" [_Obviously Sezzi._]  
"Yup!"  
"Riight." Kai drawls.  
"Shut up Kai." Kai looks a bit put out.  
"Don't pull that face." Kai begins to pout.  
"Kaaaaaaaaiii!" Sezzi groans, Kai deepens the pout. Sezzi screws up her eyes, then sighs in defeat.  
"Fine!" she grabs Kai's hand and begins to walk off.  
Max scratches this head. "What just happened?"  
"I just lost an argument." Sezzi groans "Damn that sucks."  
"I know."  
Kai grins smugly. Sezzi glares at him, stops, then gets a strange expression across her face, she kisses Kai smack on the lips. Max looks for a camera. Sezzi pulls away with an extremely smug expression, whereas Kai looks dazed. Max takes a photo, sniggering. Hillary walks in the front door and looks at the dazed Kai.  
"Err, what happened?"  
Max waves a photo. "This did!"  
Kenny comes in, spots Hillary, blinks [_Don't ask how Sezzi knows this_.] and asks "How did you get in?"  
"The door was open."  
Kenny now looks at the dazed russian and waves a hand in front of his face."...I won't ask."  
"Why was the door open?" asks Hillary, looking to Kenny, who shrugs.  
"Reene let Tala in." says Sezzi.  
"The psycho russian dude?"  
"That's the one."  
"Why?"  
"They dunno, I know."  
"You gonna tell me?"  
Sezzi considers this "You're popular right? In town?"  
"Yup."  
"Do you love gossiping?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
"Okay, I'll tell you. Well officially, Tala's here to get a book back. Unofficially they're gonna get together 'cos I locked them in a room and threatened Reene about her disappearing." Muffled curses sound. "I am so the M.M. Queen."  
"Disappearing?"  
"Yeah, she reappears too."  
Hillary blinks. Rei walks in carrying Tyson.  
"So this is where you all are. Oh hi Hillary."  
Hillary squeaks and faints.  
"Why are Reene and Tala locked in her room?" Rei asks. Sezzi looks at them.  
"Oh, I get it." says Tyson.  
"Damn, there goes my theory that Ty's brain is obsolete." Kai states, Tyson raises an eyebrow.  
"Welcome to the world of the living."[_Took him long enough to get de-stunned_]  
Kai mock glares at him, Kenny looks surprised.  
"You two made up, why?"  
He gets two identical replies. "Sezzi."  
The person of whom they speak grins.  
"Ah." says Kenny, looking towards Hillary. "Shall we move her?"  
  
? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Aari: Your spelling should have a health warning  
Reene: It's not that bad..............is it?  
Sezzi: Err, yes. So is your punctuation, and grammar, and formatting…do you want me to continue?  
Reene: No.  
Sezzi: Okay, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go stop Taru from blowing my house up.Something about an arrogant bastard ignoring her…  
Aari: #goes pale and gulps# 


	7. 7 In Which Sezzi Tries to Embarass Reene

Sezzi: Hi! Sorry it's been a while since we updated but neither of us typed any up.  
Aari: And whose fault is that?  
Sezzi: Actually, no one's fault, 'cos Reene had the book, but I have the account. Unfortunately, I had no computer over the summer holidays so even if Reene had typed any up, it still wouldn't be posted.  
Taru: She's right y'know.  
Aari: Aaah!!! #hides behind couch#  
Sezzi: Since when did we have a couch?

Chapter 7

Reene stares glumly at the floor and considers her options.

A) Disappear out – Problems: 1) Sezzi will carry out her threat. 2) That would leave Tala locked in my room, Sezzi holding the only key [_How did she get that?_]{_I have my ways_}

B) Disappear me and Tala out – Problems: 1) See A1. 2) I don't think I could manage to move him, two people's so tiring.

C) Stay here and ignore Tala – Problems: 1) I need to find the first aid kit. 2) I want my coat back. 3) I'll be bored.

D) Pick the lock with one of my daggers/a pin – Problems: 1) I have no pin/don't want to break one of my daggers.

E) Stay here and talk to Tala – Problems: 1) I don't want to surrender to Sezzi's matchmaking. 2) See 1&2 for C.

Reene's thoughts were somewhat less organised, but you get the gist.  
Tala, on the other hand, had thoughts going along a different line.'Okay, why are we in here again? No wait, Sezzi, right? Right. So why'd she lock us in here? Gee, Reene looks nice…stupid hormones. Stupid Sezzi.'  
Tala is frowning, with an eye twitching, and Reene is making violent gestures in midair.  
"#hiss# Damn Pixi." Reene, well, glares.  
"Are you okay?"  
Reene glares even more and turns her back on Tala, whose face falls.  
"Oi brat! Can I at least have the first aid kit?" she yells. A first aid kit lands on Tala's head, then falls off. He rubs his head absentmindedly.  
"Y'know, that actually hurt."  
Reene snorts and picks up the first aid kit. "I think you dented it." {_I have a thing with hitting people on the head_}[_Nah?_]  
"Y'think?" Reene holds up the box. "Oh yeah, I did. Now how about that."  
Reene opens the first aid kit. The only thing inside is her coat, minus the daggers and death threats.  
"SEZZI!!!!" she yells.  
"WHAT, OH VIOLENT ONE?!?!"  
"WHY IS NONE OF THE FIRST AID STUFF IN THE BOX?!?!"  
"YOU DIDN'T SPECIFY YOU WANTED ALL OF IT!!! ANYWAY, WE'RE USING IT!!! HILARY FAINTED!!!"  
"WHY?!?"  
"SHE SAW REI AND TY!!!"  
"OH!!"  
"YEAH!!"  
Tala uncovers his ears, wincing. "You two are loud." he complains.  
"No we're not." Reene huffs.  
"Yes you are."  
"Not."  
"Are."  
"Not."  
"Are."  
"Are."  
"Not."  
"HA!"  
Tala scowls, and changes the subject. "Why are we in here anyway?"  
Reene blushes slightly. [_GYAH! #strangles Sezzi#_]{_#grinning madly_} "Sezzi." [_Note to self, kill Sezzi_]  
"Any reason why?" he asks,  
Reene blushes more. Tala raises an eyebrow. "O….kay."  
A click is heard, and the door opens. Reene strides over to it….and trips over the tripwire in the doorway. Tala smirks and offers her a hand, which she takes. They go and find the others.  
"She up yet?" Sezzi calls position of lying spread-eagled on the floor with her head in Kai's lap.  
"No." Max sighs "Y'know, I still can't see the….why are you grinning like that?"  
Sezzi points at Reene and Tala, who have just entered. More specifically, she is pointing at their hands, which are joined. Max's jaw drops, and he stares. Reene and Tala hurriedly unlink hands. [_About bloody time!_]  
"First aid kit, daggers, now!" growls Reene quietly.  
"Say please." says Sezzi, smiling. [_Run for your lives, she's up to something!_]  
"Now!"  
"No!"  
"NOW!" Reene lifts her axe. {_Where'd that come from?_}  
"Fine!" Sezzi throws the daggers at her, which causes several people to duck as sharp object whizzes towards their heads. [_Sezzi=lousy shot_]{_AM NOT!!_}Reene winces, lets go of her axe and grabs her shoulder.  
"Owie." she says [_#glares# I do not say 'owie'_]{_Artistic license._}  
Tala looks at her. "Why is there a piece of tile in your shoulder?"  
"Oh god, not you too."(_No offence to any Christians reading this._)  
Tala looks confused. Max breaks out of his stunned state and grins. Reene leans against the wall and bites her lip.  
"So…" Sezzi searches for a way to break the tension. "D'ya think Hilary likes Kenny or Max more?"  
Reene stands up. "Your twisted matchmaking has caused enough trouble for today."  
"I dunno, I got those two together #points at Rei and Tyson#, got Tala to consider his feelings, got you to consider yours, and got you to blush indirectly. I'd say I did pretty well."  
"And that's not trouble."  
"Nope, it's cute!"  
"I refuse to be cute."  
"Too late!"  
Reene growls, and tries to stalk off, picking up her axe, dropping it, picking it up, dropping it etc. In the end she gives up and starts fixing her shoulder with Tala's help.  
"I…ow…don't…ow…need your help Tala!"  
He raises an eyebrow as tries to got the tile out. "Liar. Hold still, I'll pull it out. 3…,2…" He pulls.  
"What happened to '1'?" Reene winces.  
"You would have tensed." Tala shrugs. Reene's upper arm/shoulder is bleeding onto his hand. He pulls the sleeve of her t-shirt out of the way and tries to bandage her arm.  
"You've not done this before, have you?" asks Kenny as Reene winces for the umpteenth time, and the bandage falls off for the fifth time. Tala scowls and tries again. There is blood all over his hands and Reene's t-shirt.  
"Do you want me to do the bandaging?" Kenny persists  
"I can manage." Frowns Tala, pushing away Reene's increasingly feeble attempts to stop him. She is sitting down with her back to Tala, who is kneeling down, holding the bandage.  
"I'm quite sure you could manage Tala, it's just that with the tile gone she's bleeding more, plus she's had the wound for a few hours and I don't want her to pass out from blood loss." {_Freakily, Kenny sounds like our mate Rand(not his real name)_}  
"I won't pass put Kenny." half growls Reene dangerously.  
"Of course you won't." says Kenny absently. Trying to show Tala how to bandage.  
"Are you patronizing me?" Reene asks in a dangerous tone.  
"Reene, stop trying to pick a fight, we're just trying to help, plus with your shoulder like this there's no way you could fight." Kenny says in the tone of a scolding teacher {_Or a mother. #snickers# that's our Chief, the mother hen._}A split second later he regrets what he said, for Reene now has him pinned to the ground by her working arm.  
"Care to prove it?"  
"W..What?"  
"That I can't fight."  
"I d..didn't say that."  
"You did, now I'm gonna prove you wrong."  
"Blood loss is making you irrational." Comments Kenny. He doesn't know what he's trying to achieve, except would Reene please not hit him.  
"Let him up Reene." calls Max. Sezzi joins in.  
"I doubt you really want to kill him."  
"I don't."  
"So you'll let me up?" asks Kenny  
"I didn't mean I don't want to kill you, I meant I don't doubt I want to kill you."  
"Ah, errr……"  
Tala, Kai, Sezzi and Rei grab Reene.  
"Reene, you can't kill him." comes the unanimous cry.  
"Why not."  
Sezzi whispers something to her, she blinks before replying.  
"You're hopeless."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Not."  
"Are."  
"Not."  
"Are." All the boys sweat drop, Reene grins. "Ha, you stopped so I win….OW!" Tala attempts to make her let him bandage her arm. "OI!"  
Somehow, Reene manages to hit Tala there. Tala sort of crumples.  
"Wow, that hurt him?" Sezzi asks.  
The boys glare at her.  
"What? How could one kick from an injured girl (who is being held down by four people) hurt the big bad Russian?"  
The boys sweat drop again, then go red.An explosion is heard from the kitchen. Reene raises an eyebrow.  
"Friends of yours Sezzi?"  
Sezzi shrugs "Probably. Lets go see!" She grabs Reene's wrist and drags her off. Somehow a bandage is wrapping itself round Reene's shoulder. The others follow at a slower pace, with Tala limping, Rei carrying Tyson and Kenny dragging Hilary, trying to convince Max and Kai to help. (_Ain't gonna happen_)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sezzi: Whe-hey! Finished! #jumps on couch#  
Aari: Oof  
Taru: OO A talking couch!!!!  
Sezzi: Oo Taru, you're weird.  
Taru: Thank you.  
Aari: I don't think it was a compliment.  
Taru: Who asked you Mr Couch.  
Sezzi:…..right, I'll get started on the next chapter…..#inches away# 


	8. 8 In Which We Meet Even MORE People

Aari and Taru: #still arguing#  
Sezzi: Two chapters in one night, how good is that?

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Chapter 8

A group of six are in the kitchen. One is drinking coffee, one is floating, one is trying to kill the floating dude, one is standing on the table and posing, one is looking clueless, and one is fiddling with the microwave.  
Sezzi bursts into the kitchen and skids to a stop. A couple of minutes later the others come in. Tyson breaks the silence.  
"Umm, who are you people?"  
The one by the microwave opens her mouth, but Sezzi beats her to it.  
"The one on the table is Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune. Mr Floaty Dude is Xellos Metallium, the one trying to kill him id Filia Ul Copt. Mr Coffee Addict is Zelgadis Greywords. Clueless over there is Gourry Gabriev. The one who is trying to do something to the microwave is Lina Inverse. The silver haired girl is Reene. The girl on the floor is Hilary. Scarf Boy is Kai. Cap Boy is Tyson. Blondie is Max. Glasses is Kenny, AKA Chief. The other one is Rei. Oh, and for the one who doesn't know me, I'm Sezzi."  
Gourry points at Tala "Who's he?"  
"Hmmm?" Sezzi looks, "Oh that's Tala."  
The BB gang turn to Sezzi.  
"Why are they here?"  
"Who let them in?"  
#BOOM# Lina is now looking at a pile of ash.  
"Gramps is gonna kill me!" moans Tyson  
"What happened to the microwave?"  
"Lina happened to it." comments Mr Coffee Addict.  
"Shut it Zel." comes the reply, complete with raspberry.  
"See, that's why I think Lina likes Zel." says Xellos, "If it was anyone else she would hurt them."  
Lina's reply is to throw a fireball at him.  
"See!?" Xellos shouts, spitting out smoke.  
"Yup, and I have a plan." giggles Sezzi, which causes all the BB gang to sweat drop, "But I'll need your help."  
Reene scowls. "It's bad enough that you matchmake characters supposed to be in this fic!"  
"Stuff it you, I'm helping out friends. Now Xelly, what you've gotta do is…" she whispers something to him, and his grin widens. "….and if all else fails lock 'em in a room together."  
Xellos bites back a laugh, "You're evil. This is gonna be fun!"  
"Why do I get a bad feeling about whatever they're planning?" Zel mutters.  
"Doesn't matter. C'mon, we've gotta go. Bye Sezzi!" Lina waves.  
"Buh-bi!" Sezzi yells, as the visitors disappear.  
Kai walks over to Sezzi and slides his arms around her. "You have some weird friends."  
She leans back against him. "So have you."  
He chuckles, "True."  
Tala is beginning to realise something. "Sezzi…tried…locking us…together…SHIT!"  
"He only just realised?" Kai asks  
"Yup."  
"But…wha?…how…" Tala stutters.  
Sezzi smiles enigmatically. "I see all, I know all and I act on what I know, which tends to get me into a lot of trouble actually."  
Kai snorts.  
"Pig." she slaps his arm lightly.  
Tala steps towards Reene. "Why didn't you say that was what she was up to?" he asks angrily.  
"I didn't want to." Reene vanishes inches from Tala's astonished face.  
"Reene and Tala, sitting in a tree…" Tyson sings under his breath.  
"She likes you." Max remarks offhandedly.  
"The hell she does." Tala mutters.  
"Great song Ty, but Reene does roofs, not trees." Rei comments. He gets hit on the head with a peppermint. "See."  
"At least she didn't throw a dagger."  
"That's because I have them!" Sezzi chirps.  
Tala is beginning to go bright red and is wishing he could do Reene's little disappearing trick.[_My trick rules!_]  
"You make a great beetroot." comments Sezzi. [_No one else would dare_]  
Tala glares "Shut up."  
Kai glares "You shut up."  
"You."  
"You!"  
"Grrr."  
"Grrrr."  
Sezzi slaps her forehead "Oi vey."  
Tyson speaks quietly "Rei, put me down."  
Rei sounds amused "Why?"  
"Hilary's waking up, I wanna annoy her."  
"Oh, okay." Rei says, gently setting Tyson on his feet. The capped boy moves to the other side of the room as Hilary sits up. She sees Tyson and smiles.  
"I thought I saw something weird. It must have been a dream."  
"What?" asks Tyson innocently.  
"Oh, it's nothing, it'd never happen. Help me up please."  
Rei walks towards them and stands behind Tyson. He wraps his arms round his shoulders and kisses him on the cheek. "What would never happen Hilary?"  
"Errk." Hilary faints again.  
Ty smirks, "Us:2, her;0. Maybe now she'll leave me alone. I pity the next poor bugger who gets her attention."  
Rei glances at Max and Kenny "Did either of you know about this evil streak of his?"  
Max shakes his head, while Kenny nods.  
"You knew?"  
"Yup." Kenny states, "who d'ya think pulls all those pranks all over town? Andrew?"  
"Who's Andrew?" asks Rei  
"Never mind. Anyway, Tyson was the Prankster Prince, til Sezzi pulled one on him. Now they work together." Kenny shivers "It's scary what they can come up with."  
Kai, who won the glaring match, and Rei look down at Sezzi and Tyson {_We short.#pouts#_}, who smile innocently back at them.¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Sezzi: There, done.  
Aari and Taru: #glaring at each other#  
Sezzi: And I can see that you aren't. Why me? Oh yeah, we don't own Slayers either. 


	9. In Which Poor Max is Left on His Own

Sezzi: Oi vey. #points to Aari and Taru# They've been arguing all night. I've had it with them! You're getting them now Reene!!

Aari and Taru: What the…? #they disappear#

Sezzi: Ah, peace and quiet. I'll get on with typing up this then.

-------- --------

Chapter 9

Kenny and Max move Hilary into a chair while Tala looks anywhere but at Kai and Sezzi (_Hugging_) or Rei and Tyson (_Kissing_). Sezzi moves out of Kai's arms and makes lots _and lots_ of coffee. She has abandoned Reene's daggers on the table beside Hilary, attached to her wrist with fishing line. _Just so Reene doesn't kill anyone_

"So…how long have you and Sezzi been…" Tala asks

"None of your business." Kai says, "But Ty and Rei have been together all of 2 hours."

"We've been together 4 months." Sezzi remarks as she walks over with a tray covered in mugs. "Coffee?"

"Er…thanks." says a very shocked Tala.

Sezzi sticks her head out of the window and looks up "You want one Reene?" she shouts. A peppermint lands in her mug, and another on her head. "Okay then." Sezzi pulls her head back inside and puts the mint in her mouth. "Yum, I like peppermint. Coffee Rei? Ty? Kenny? Kai? Max?"

Kenny thinks, "Wait, Max only drinks coffee with lots of sugar!"

"Okay then, no coffee for Max."

"Awww." Max protests.

"Tough."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

Sezzi sighs, "Because, the last time you had sugar you tried to chop off my wings and almost got yourself beaten up."

"…So no coffee?"

"NO!!!"

"Bummer."

Everyone face faults. Max pours himself a glass of orange juice while everyone else drinks coffee, except Hilary, who is passed out on the floor. Kenny looks at Rei and Tyson. Tyson is sitting on Rei's lap with the older teens arm around his shoulder.

"Are you gonna let Hilary wake up this time?" he asks, his voice sounds stern. _There is no way to actually tell whether he looks stern._

"Perhaps." "For a bit." comes the reply from them.

Max joins in, "That's not very nice guys."

He gets two identical replies. "So?"

Tala, Kai and Sezzi grin. Tala asks Sezzi "Who the hell is the hell is this Hilary person and what do those two have against her?"

"She did call you a psycho Russian." says Rei.

"I am a psycho Russian, I expect Sezzi agreed with her."

"I did." Sezzi comments as she runs her fingers through Kai's hair. _Erk.__Shut it you._ "You need a trim."

Kai raises an eyebrow "I like my hair as it is, thank you very much."

"Just a …"

"No."

"I could…"

"No."

"Please…"

"No, No, NO! Sezzi, I like my hair just how it is!"

The girl pouts, "Meanie."

Kai whispers something in her ear; she stops pouting and allows herself to be led out of the room. Tala turns to the others.

"Do they do that often?"

"At least twice a day." comments Rei, Tala looks towards the discarded daggers _Ooooooo._ "What are we gonna do with them?"

Kenny picks them up. "I'll take them."

"Why?"  
"You are a self confessed 'psycho', Rei wants revenge on too many people, Tyson would give them to Rei, I don't trust Max, he might find sugar. Hilary is unconscious, in case you didn't notice, Kai and Sezzi just left, Reene is probably the last person in the given circumstances I'd want to have a knife, which leaves only me." _Plus I'm a closet psycho with a fascination with sharp pointy things, and these will make the perfect addition to my collection.__Sezzi, shut up._

"Oh."

The daggers are yanked out of Kenny's hands. _They forgot the fishing line._

"MINE!!" yells Sezzi, "SO THMmmph!" she gets cut off mid-yell."

"I really don't want to think about what I just heard." comments Kenny, finishing his coffee and putting his mug in the sink.

"Kenny, will you put my mug in the sink?" Rei asks.

"Why don't you?"

"Er, Tyson won't get off my lap."

"Oh for pity's sake!" Kenny takes the cup and storms off to the sink.

"Don't mind him," Tyson comments, "he's just sore about being single."

A handful of bubbles is thrown at him. (_Our guide to missiles; glares: Kai, apples: Sezzi, mints: Reene, bubbles: Kenny, pillows: Sezzi again, Kai's shoes: Sezzi yet again, apple cores: Sezzi doesn't this come under apples?No. and that's about it._) Tyson wipes the bubbles off his face and turns to Rei. "Can we go and find a towel?"

"Mm-hmm." They get up and walk out.

"Is it me or has the kitchen turned into a singles club?" Max ponders. Hilary sits up, Kenny offers her some water. "Okay, now we're down to two" whispers Max to Tala. The Russian nods.

"Or we will be soon." he says. 'And that may be one cos I may….better not think like that.'

"Definitely, if Sezzi has anything to do with it."

Reene walks in, grabs Tala's wrist and drags him out. Kenny and Hilary go the other way.

"And then there was one." Max mutters.

------- ---/--/--

Sezzi: There, finished that chapter.

Aari n Taru: #growl#

Sezzi: Ulp….thanxforreadingsofarcarryonigottarunnowBYE!!!!!


	10. In Which I Have to Type A Lot

Sezzi: Gyah! More typing! No!  
Taru: Shut up.  
Sezzi: Fine then.  
  
Chapter Ten!  
"Err, Reene, why did you drag me out?" Tala asks. 'I'm not going red, I'm not going red, I'm not going red, shit I'm going red.'  
Reene walks several meters ahead of Tala, he can't see her face, he voice is a monotone. "Sezzi said to remove all distractions from Kenny and Hilary."  
"Oh." 'Damn.'  
Reene keeps walking. Tala runs to catch up, he grabs her shoulder. Reene flinches and turns her face away from him. He still has hold of her shoulder._Does that rhyme?_ She still has her coat on, and almost trips on it as she tries to walk away from Tala, which lets him stop her.  
"Argh! Goddammit!" Reene growls before slipping back into the monotone, but stuttering slightly. "T-that shoulder really isn't up to being grabbed."  
Tala blushes and lets go. "Sorry." He mumbles, looking at the ground.  
Reene looks at him over her shoulder. He seems really sorry, and depressed, no, angry about what he'd done. "Umm…it's ok, it was a mistake." She mumbles, controlling her blush. He looks up and smiles slightly.  
"You're worried 'bout me?" he asks.  
"Guess so." She shrugs.  
Tala realises something, "Sezzi's in with Kai, at least I think she is, how'd she contact you?"  
Reene doesn't really help in her reply, she starts walking again, "Sezzi doesn't need to be near you to give you a message."  
They are by Reene's door. Much to Tala's confusion, Reene sits down and unlaces her left boot.  
"…What are you doing?"  
She pulls out a small dagger from the instep. "Always carry at least three spares." She comments as she cuts the trip wire._Which dumbass Tala had forgotten about_ Reene puts the wire in her coat pocket. Tala stares at her as she stands and goes into her room. She sits on her bed and does her boot back up_Normal people normally take their shoes off when in bed____So?_She finally remembers Tala, who is standing in the doorway staring. _Gormless idiot!_ She looks up, "You can come in you know, and don't stare, it's rude."  
"Uhhhh…" is Tala's intelligent reply as he walks in. He closes the door behind him and stands against the wall.  
"You can sit down you know." Reene states. Tala blushes slightly and sits down next to her on the bed. They talk about various things until Reene yawns.  
"Tired?" Tala asks. By now they are both leaning against the wall.  
"Yeah." Reene mumbles, her head falling onto Tala's shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer. She curls up against him, head on his chest and they both drift off to sleep.  
A few minutes later Sezzi sticks her head round the door. "Aaaaw, cute, and it only took the best part of a month." She shuts the door quietly and walks down the corridor. Max walks up behind her.  
"Hi Sezzi, what were you doing outside Reene's room?"  
"Have you still got that camera?" asks Sezzi evilly.  
"Err, yeah, why?"  
Sezzi moves towards the door and opens it, "Take a picture, it lasts longer."  
  
  
It is now 6 o'clock. Rei is in the kitchen making some form of meal. Tyson, Max, Sezzi and Kai are sitting round the table, talking. Kenny and Hilary slip into the room, looking anywhere but at each other. Sezzi looks up. "Kenny, why have you got lipstick on?"  
"I haven't."  
"You have lipstick on your mouth."  
"I have?"  
"Yup."  
"Shit."  
Hilary leans over and wipes it off, smiling sheepishly. All people the with a significant other smirk at each other knowingly, poor Max looks clueless.  
Rei looks up, "Whose turn is it to tell Reene tea is ready?"  
Tyson looks thoughtful _for once_ and says "I think it's Max's turn."  
"Nononononononononono!!! I am not going! You can't make me!!" Max protests.  
"Wanna bet?" growls Kai. Sezzi lays a hand on his arm.  
"Leave him be Kai, I'll go."  
"Why?" Hilary asks.  
"Because they are less likely to kill me for disturbing them."  
"Them? As in plural? As in Tala's still here?" Kenny asks.  
"Yup. Ta-taa!" She walks out.  
Tala wakes up as the door opens. His thoughts go along this line: 'Okay, I am in Reene's room…someone has their head on my chest, it's Reene…right' Tala tries to pull himself from under Reene, without waking her up before the door is fully opened…no such luck. Sezzi comes in.  
"Oh, you're awake. That saves me one job. Aaaaaaw, don't you two look cute."  
To Sezzi's immense amusement and delight, Tala's face now matches his hair_ie bright red_and he scowls at her.  
"Now, to wake Reene up. Hmmm, what to use this time….."  
"She often sleeps at this time?" Tala asks.  
"Nope, but when she does I get to wake her up. Oh! I know, you can kiss her awake!"  
"How 'bout no."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!!"  
"Nommmph!" says Tala, being cut off midflow by Reene kissing him. She appears to have woken up._I bet you're all thinking 'No shit Sherlock' right?_Pulling away from a dazed Tala, she smirks, vaguely triumphant, and turns to Sezzi.  
"Happy now?"  
Sezzi grins, "Yup, tea's done by the way."  
"Who cooked?"  
"Rei."  
"Oh good, we won't get food poisoning."  
"OI!"  
"What? None of the rest of you can cook."  
"That's not tr…" Sezzi is interrupted as a guy with silver hair, glasses and a grey jacket comes in,_and thinks: Wow…Tall…_Reene sits up on the edge of the bed.  
"I take it Hayate and the others are not here?" he asks.  
Reene shakes her head. "Wrong fic, last time I looked this was Beyblade Sasame, but the way things are going I'd try the kitchen."  
"Oh, thank you." Sasame smiles and vanishes. Sezzi is the first to speak.  
"Err….is he related to you?"  
"No-o, why would I be related to someone from a different fic?"  
"Well, I'm related to Roiben."  
"You are?"  
"Yeah, he's dudey."  
"Then make him make Cornelius leave me alone."  
"What d'ya think I've been doing?"  
"Trying to plat matchmaker?"  
"And succeeding, lookit at him."  
Tala begins to come out of his dazed state. Reene grabs his wrist and drags him to the kitchen, where there are some very confused Bladebreakers.  
"Were the short one in the orange shirt or the tall one with glasses related to you?" asks Kenny.  
"I AM NOT A LEAFE KNIGHT!!!!"  
"She is related." Comments Max.  
"Yup. By any chance was a guy with a ponytail and blue hair here?" asks Sezzi.  
"Hayate?" asks Reene, "Probably if Mannen and Sasame were here."  
"There were seven dudes." Says Kenny.  
"Oh that's really helpful." Sezzi drawls.  
Kai's answer is a little more helpful "He was, then a silver haired dude, a blond guy who looked like a girl, a brunette in a waiters outfit, and three kids, one with silver hair, one with orange hair and a blond chibi."  
"Thanks! That helps a lot! Now all I hafta do is follow the trail he left…" She disappears. And reappears with all seven dudes, holding one by the ear and telling him off, much to the amusement of the other six.  
"Why the hell were you looking for him?!?" exclaims Kai.  
"Relax Kai, he's just someone I know."  
"And you are…?" asks Hayate, looking down at Kai.  
"He's my boyfriend." Sezzi chirps.  
"Ah…WHAT?!?" Kai is now pinned to the wall. Sezzi puts her hand down when she realises Hayete's ear is not in it.  
"I hate it when he does that." She comments.  
The other knights look at her in shock, the younger ones from the floor.  
"Why the hell is he so protective of you?!?" Kei exclaims  
"He's my brother."  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"Brother. Y'know, male with the same parents."  
"I know what a goddamn brother is!"  
"Then why'd you ask?"  
Kei's eye starts twitching, Mannen stares in awe. "Wow, he didn't do that even when I froze his tea."  
"You froze his tea?" Reene asks disapprovingly.  
"Eeep." Mannen squeaks.  
Reene drags him off to yell at him. Sezzi looks at Hayate.  
"Put him down."  
"No."  
"Aww, c'mon."  
"No-o." he's weakening, it seems he has Big Brother Syndrome, and can't deny his siblings anything_A fact we exploit to the best of our abilities._  
"Please 'Yate."  
"Fine." He sighs, Kai drops to the ground.  
"Ow."  
Reene gives up scolding Mannen and goes back to stand by Tala. Mannen stares, then goes to whisper something into Sasame's ear, the older silver haired one listens, then stares at Tala.  
"What?" asks the confused Russian, "Please don't tell me that what happened to Kai is gonna happen to me."  
"Don't worry, it won't…" "Yet." They say.  
"Does this mean that they finally admit that they're going out?" asks Max.  
"I guess." Says Tala, looking at Reene.  
"So you've kissed?" asks an interested Tyson.  
"None of your business." Comments Reene.  
"I dunno about kissing, but look at this." Says Max, waving around a photo. Sasame growls.  
"And this." Max holds up a pic of Sezzi and Kai kissing.  
3…2…1…two Russians are now pinned against the wall. Sezzi giggles, while Reene is being interrogated by Sasame.  
"Who is he?"  
"Tala."  
"Where's he from?"  
"Russia."  
"What's he do?"  
"Stuff." With this Reene grabs Tala's hand and disappears.  
Sezzi giggles.  
"I don't know what you're laughing about, you're next, and you can't disappear." Hayate mutters._Only cos you're a stupid git and wouldn't teach me_  
Sezzi pales and nods. Hayate finishes tying Kai's gag.  
"Right." He says, "Who is he?"  
"Kai." Sezzi says.  
"Where's he from?"  
"Russia."  
"What does he do?"  
"Beyblade."  
"What's that?"  
"A game."  
"Does he work for anyone?"  
"No."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Yes."  
Hayate looks mildly satisfied, and turns to Kai, and removes the gag. "What are your intentions towards petit?"  
"I wanna make her happy."  
Hayate raises an eyebrow. "Do you know why she called me back here?"  
"No."  
"Neither do I."  
"Errr, can you untie me?"  
"Get out of it yourself."  
Tyson now speaks up, "Err, who are you guys?"  
"We are the Leafe Knights."  
"Probably true, definitely unhelpful."  
"Very well, I'm Go, the smirking dude with your Kai is Hayate, the short one after Tala is Mannen, the other is Sasame, the chibi is Shin, the kid with the bandanna is Hajime, and blondie is Kei, get it?"  
"Kinda."  
"And you are?"  
"Tyson, Chinese cat dude is Rei, the girl is Hilary, you seem to know Sezzi, Reene, Tala and Kai, our blond is Max, and glasses is Kenny."  
Tyson feels a tug on his t-shirt, he looks down, it is Shin. The blond chibi speaks, "Mister, can we go home now?" the chibi looks up sleepily and lifts his arms for someone to pick him up. Hilary grabs him.  
"Aaaaw, he's so cute!"  
Kenny sweatdrops, "Err, Hilary, I think the kid needs to breathe."  
Hilary loosens her hold, "Sorry little guy."  
Shin manages to break her grasp and runs to hide behind the still fuming Mannen.  
"…When I get my hands on him…Shin? Don't hide behind me."  
"Awww." Shin whines, "But she's scary."#  
"I don't care, go hide behind Hayate."  
"Do I look suicidal?"_Big word for a little dude_  
Mannen glares.  
"Fine." Shin looks around, yawning. Sezzi takes pity on him and picks him up. "You sure your related to Hayate?" he mumbles, and falls asleep.  
There is a ding noise from somewhere near Sasame's ear. "Demon larvae, shit."  
Go takes Shin from Sezzi. "Sorry, we gotta go." He whispers before disappearing. Hajime and Kei follow suit. Hayate gives Kai a final glare, then follows the rest of the team.  
Sasame grabs Mannen. "We better go."  
"But Tala…"  
"Later."  
Mannen nods and they both disappear.  
"Now you don't see that everyday." Comments Tyson _Nah, only on alternate Tuesdays_  
Rei notices the smoke coming out of the oven. "Shit!" Black smoke fills the kitchen.  
"I'll order a pizza, what do you guys want?" asks Max, reaching for the phone.  
"Pepperoni thanks." Says Kenny.  
"Ditto." Hilary grins, and is echoed by the voice in the kitchen._They're now in the living room_  
"Hawaiian." Mutters Kai, and Tala nods his agreement.  
"Make me one with everything, because……I'm going to become a Muslim!" Tyson announces. The group stares as Sezzi turns to Tyson and explains patiently:  
"It's Buddhist. Make me one with everything because I'm going to become a Buddhist! It's Buddhists that want to become one with everything. Singing 'om' and all that. You mucked it up! You were practising all the way down here and you still mucked it up Wobbler!"  
"So…you want a pizza with everything on then Ty?" Max asks.  
"Everything except anchovies."  
"…Right. What do you want Sezzi?"  
"I'll have spicy potato wedges. What? I don't like pizza!"  
"Okay, it'll be here in ten minutes."  
"So now what shall we do?" asks Hilary.  
"I for one am not moving from this spot." Proclaims Sezzi, plopping down on Kai's lap, who 'ooofs' as she does.  
"Wanna bet!" a voice shouts from outside.  
"Reene?"  
"Not me." She states as she walks downstairs.  
"Someone open the door!" says the voice.  
"Maybe it's the pizza guy!" Max exclaims as he opens the door.  
"Make that girl." Says the person at the door as they walk in, and stop in the doorway. "Sezzi?! REENE?!?! What the hell is going on here?!"  
"Hi Kiwi Ninja! I'm sitting on my boyfriend and Reene's…will you two get a room already!" Sezzi shouts towards the psychos. Reene flips her off and carries on frenching Tala.  
Max is poking a small green fuzzy spheroid with a black band tied round it, it is one of five sitting on the table. "Ewww, a green bogey- it's all mouldy!"  
The Kiwi Ninja looks annoyed and snatches up the green spheroid. "You, leave the kiwis alone." She turns to Sezzi, "You, get off that dude's lap." She pulls Reene away from Tala "You, just keep away from him." Reene manages to look unconcerned, Sezzi pouts, but doesn't move, Max looks confused.  
Tala turns to the Kiwi Ninja, opens his mouth, tries to think of something angry, can't, shuts his mouth and glares. Kai wraps his arms around Sezzi and glares at Kiwi Ninja. "Mine." He growls.  
While Kiwi Ninja is busy glaring, Tyson and Rei lift their pizzas off the pile and sneak out.  
"Kiwi…" says Sezzi.  
"Don't bother me, I'm busy glaring." Retorts the ninja.  
"Max, put Dan down." Says Reene.  
"They have names? How can you tell them apart?" asks the blond, moving his hand away from the fuzzy spheroid.  
Sezzi answers "That's easy. Barsby's the tall one, Michael would have bitten you, Sam would have bored you to death, Tim's the one with the numchucks, and as you've found out, the other one's Dan."  
Max looks blank. Reene turns to one, we assume it's Tim as it is holding numchucks. "Did you get your own (_referring to numchucks_) or are you still using Webster's?"(_Only someone from our school will really get that, but oh well_)  
The kiwi bounces twice.  
"Still Webster's?" cuts in Sezzi, "Do you plan on giving them back?"  
The kiwi bounces again. Sezzi giggles and Reene smirks.  
"What did he say?" asks Max  
The girls speak together, "No!"  
Kiwi Ninja finishes glaring and turns to Sezzi, "What did you want Sezzi?"  
"Oh, Tyson and Rei took their pizzas and left."  
"What?!? THEY HAVEN'T PAID YET!!!" the Kiwi Ninja, kiwis at her heels, storms after them. This leaves Kai, Sezzi, Reene, Tala and Max still in the kitchen.  
Kai looks at Reene. "I thought you didn't go for the sappy stuff."  
"I don't normally," she comments, "but Sasame was spying on us so we gave him the shock of his life."  
"What happened?" Tala asks eagerly.  
"He fell off his chair, right in the middle of Wordsgate."  
Tala sniggers.  
"C'mon, lets go up on the roof." With that the two psychos walk out.  
"They forgot their pizza." Says a very confused Max. There is a thud as the bottom two pizzas in the pile disappear and the rest obey gravity.  
"Kiwi's not gonna be pleased." Mutters Sezzi, "Oh well, no matter." She yanks Kai's and her orders towards them, and throws a little purse onto the pile. She looks towards Hilary, Kenny and Max. "You lot can pay for your own. So can that lot wherever, they've buggered off to." She leans back against Kai, and wrinkles her nose, "Euugh, your breath smells of pizza. Ain't gonna kiss you."  
Kai pouts, a peppermint bounces off his head, he grins and pockets it.

Rei and Tyson have hidden from the Kiwi Ninja in Max's room, simply because hiding in Reene's, Kai's or Sezzi's would be suicide, Kenny's is too full of computer stuff, so they are locked in the blond's room. Plus, their own rooms would be too obvious. Unfortunately they have not noticed the room's other occupant, Barsby…

  
Sezzi: Eet eez feeneeshed!!  
Taru: …Quit it with the French accent.  
Sezzi: Meanie.  
Taru: You still have another chapter to type up yet.  
Sezzi: Killjoy.  
Taru: Get on with it!!  
Sezzi: Okay, jeez. Cookies and a plushie of your choice to those who can tell me what book the quote Tyson and Sezzi say when they orde the pizza is from.  



	11. In Which it Ends

Sezzi: Last Chapter!

Chapter 11!

"Err, why does Max have Tyson and Dragoon plushies?" asks Rei, picking up the soft toys off his team mate's shelf.

"Dunno, he's got ones of you and Kai too."

"He has?"

"Damn."

"What?"

"I got cheese on my nose." Tyson has also got tomato on his forehead.

"Let me get that off…"

What follows I will not say, but Barsby did go pale and bounce out very quickly…with the pizzas.

On the roof, all we can see is a silhouette and a kiwi (_Sam_) dragging the pizzas back inside.

Max is under the apple tree he encountered Sezzi up earlier, he is arguing with the Kiwi Ninja. She is trying to get back Max's pizza, or the appropriate money. The kiwi behind the tree is fast moving the object of the argument (_the pizza_) away from Max.

"I'll pay you later…HEY! Where'd my pizza go?"

"Heh…GO?! Damn!!" she runs after the kiwi (_Dan_), yelling and cursing. Max pouts and folds his arms.

Kenny and Hilary are glancing at Sezzi and Kai, and the pizzas, which are being guarded by the remaining kiwis (_Mike and Tim_). Hilary steps forward, Tim waves his numchucks threateningly.

"You've got to pay first." Sezzi points out helpfully.

Hilary 'Oh's and gives them 30¥ . They move out of the way and Kenny grabs the pizzas. He and Hilary walk out.

Max is still sitting under the tree. For lack of a pizza he is eating an apple. He is currently moping over the pairing situation.

"So Rei and Ty are in my room cleaning food off of each others face, Kai and Sezzi are in the kitchen debating cheese (_in the background we hear "IT'S EVIL I TELL YOU!!" courtesy of Sezzi_), Reene and Tala are up on the roof, how ever the hell they got up there…Kenny and Hilary are in his bedroom – what are they doing? The Kiwi Ninja's rounding up her kiwis, who am I gonna talk to?"

"Er, hi, I'm Yugi. I'm sorta lost, where am I?"

Kiwi Ninja is running down a hallway after Dan. She pushes a tall guy wearing leather and with tri-colour hair out of the way and carries on running.

Kai looks out of the window. "Who's that talking to Max?"

Sezzi looks, "Yugi, I think."

A rushing sound is heard.

"And that was?"

"Yami."

"Ah."

_This section may be sap, damn!_

Yugi and Max stand under the tree talking. A flash of blond alerts Yugi to the arrival of his dark side. He whispers to the Bladebreaker, "Look, Max, I'm really sorry about this…" he grabs Max's ear and pulls them together for a kiss. Max, however surprised soon kisses back. A thud nearby is proof of Yami passing out.

Sezzi links arms with Kai, and wipes a pretend tear from her eye.

"Aaaaw, our little Maxie's all grown up, and for once I had nothing to do with it. Who would have thought that Yugi had the guts to do that?"

"Hmmm." Kai swallows the mint and smirks.

"Kai? Why are you smirking? What are you planning? What…AAH!" Sezzi yelps as Kai picks her up. _Bridal style! Squeee!_

Kai whispers something to her, and she blushes. They leave.

"Err, Yugi? What just happened?" asks a very-confused-more-confused-than-he's-been-before-at-his-many-confused-points-in-the-fic-confused Max. Yugi shakes his head and smiles.

"You really are worse than me aren't you. C'mon, lets go inside." he takes the blond's hand.

"What about your friend?"

"Yami?…..He can stay here." He leads the other boy inside.

Reene and Tala are sitting on the roof. Reene yawns, stands and holds out a hand. Tala grabs it and stands up. They walk inside.

The Kiwi Ninja is still running after Dan. She trips over Yami, who is unconscious in the middle of the path. She looks at him, decides he shouldn't be there, and drags him inside.

Rei and Tyson are asleep in Max's bed. Tyson is being held protectively against Rei's chest and both are smiling.

Kenny and Hilary are in Kenny's room. Being a gentleman, Kenny has given Hilary the bed and is lying on the floor. They are holding hands.

Kai and Sezzi are in Kai's room. Kai is lying on his back with his arm around Sezzi's waist. Sezzi is lying sprawled out as only a teenager can. She is lying on her front with her head on Kai's chest.

Reene and Tala are in Reene's room, lying side by side. Reene has her head on Tala's shoulder.

Max and Yugi are in Rei's room, curled up in each others arms.

Yami is unconscious in the kitchen, with his head in the sink and the cold tap turned on.

As noght falls over the house, the day ends as it begins, with loud yells as the Kiwi Ninja continues to chase Dan.

Sezzi: Finished! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
